L'expédition
by Almayen
Summary: ' Il faudrait être complètement dénué de raison pour partir dans la jungle avec Luna Lovegood. ' Sûrement était-il fou, car c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait. Et le pire dans tout cela ? C'est qu'il ne le regrettait pas un seul instant.


**Petit mot de l'auteur :** En fait, je me suis surprise à beaucoup, beaucoup aimer ce ship en écrivant ce petit texte qui répond à plusieurs défis de la Gazette :

\- prompt of the day : ciel

\- défi Serdaigle : branche

\- la collection restreinte 46 : pas de carrière post-Poudlard au Ministère ou Quidditch

\- le défi fou, prompt 350 : Potion - Potion Wiggenweld

\- pop Harley Quinn : écrire sur la marque des Ténèbres ou quelqu'un qui ne l'a jamais voulu

* * *

Drago soupira et tenta de chasser sa fatigue à coup de bâillements – en vain. Les excès de la veille étaient encore malheureusement trop présents pour qu'un simple claquement de doigt les fasse disparaître. Le blond rit à cette pensée et au mot qu'il avait choisit. _Excès_. Il y a encore quelques années, ce terme aurait été associé à une soirée alcoolisée et à des galipettes à n'en plus finir, tout en essayant de faire bonne figure aux grandes réceptions du manoir du lendemain. Mais la guerre était intervenue et avait tout balayé sur son passage – les amours, les amis, les anciens excès.

Aujourd'hui, ses excès étaient d'un type différent : travailler sans compter les heures pour mettre au point une nouvelle potion, quitte à y passer toute la nuit et à ne dormir que trente minutes de-ci de-là. Il s'agissait là d'excès plus studieux, certainement plus raisonnables aussi, mais tout aussi épuisants.

Pourtant, Drago y trouvait le même plaisir que lors de ses soirées de beuveries et de débauche. Après la défaite de Voldemort, il avait été arrêté un temps par les nouvelles autorités. Mais grâce à Saint-Potter, Drago avait été innocenté et relâché. Malgré cela, il était toujours considéré comme un paria en Angleterre : il avait la marque des Ténèbres, il était coupable, et n'avait donc rien à faire avec les bonnes gens. Il était particulièrement amer en constatant que tous ces beaux penseurs étaient particulièrement enclins à le mettre dans une case définie sans considérer un seul instant qu'il n'avait jamais voulu porter la Marque qui lui procurait encore aujourd'hui une vive honte.

Il avait donc décidé de quitter sa patrie natale, ne supportant plus le poids des regards et des reniflements dédaigneux qui pesaient sur lui. Malgré cette résolution, il ne parvenait pas à trouver une destination qui ne lui convienne – sûrement écoutait-il trop la part de lui qui se refusait de partir pour un lieu où il ne connaissait rien ni personne. Il serait resté très certainement dans cet état indécision si Saint-Potter ne s'était pas (encore) mêlé de sa vie (en bien, mais cela il ne comptait pas l'avouer à qui que ce soit).

Merlin savait comment, Potter avait appris les projets d'éloignement de Drago (le blond soupçonnait sa mère d'en avoir informé le Gryffondor, les deux devenant bien trop familiers à son goût depuis que la première estimait tout devoir au deuxième). Le résultat en avait été un Harry Potter sonnant à son salon, un samedi matin à neuf heures, pour lui demander si ses recherches avaient avancées et s'il s'était fixé sur un pays pour y faire son installation. Passé quelques minutes d'incrédulité, de « Potter, ce n'est pas parce que tu as joué la grande âme avec moi que tu es autorisé à te pointer sur mon pallier » et de tentatives ratées pour le déloger dudit pallier, Drago avait fini par admettre les choses telles qu'elles étaient, c'est-à-dire toujours au point mort. Le brun avait souri en lui annonçant :

\- Parfait ! Luna Lovegood...

\- Loufoca ? l'avait interrompu Drago.

_\- Luna_ Lovegood souhaite se lancer dans une grande mission d'étude de la faune et la flore d'Asie. Elle est spécialisée dans la reconnaissance des végétaux et autres plantes, mais cherche un potionniste pour en étudier les effets et propriétés. Elle est accompagnée d'un magizologue pour la partie faune, Barnabée Lee. Tu le connais peut-être, il était à Serpentard quelques années avant nous. Mais bref, reprit Harry en voyant Malefoy hocher négativement la tête, tu peux les accompagner si tu le veux.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'irais faire au milieu de la pampa, avec Loufoca ?

\- Luna. Elle s'appelle Luna.

\- Oui, Luna si ça peut te faire plaisir. La question reste la même, j'ai rien à faire avec elle.

\- Et Barnabée.

\- Quoi ?

\- Et Barnabée Lee. Il part avec vous.

\- J'ai jamais dit que je partais où que ce soit, et certainement pas avec ces deux tarés.

\- Qui te dit qu'il est taré ? demanda Harry sans nier le fait que Luna l'était peut-être un peu sur les bords.

\- Il faudrait être complètement dénué de raison pour partir dans la jungle avec Luna Lovegood.

Harry avait levé les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu sais ce que je pense Malefoy ?

\- Qu'il serait vraiment temps pour toi de prendre exemple sur ma magnifique chevelure pour essayer de faire enfin quelque chose pour le nid d'aigle qui te sert de capillaires ?

\- Que tu vas y aller, déclara Harry sans prêter attention à l'intervention du blond. Parce que tu souhaites partir du Royaume-Unis depuis des mois, mais que tu n'oses pas le faire seul, sans personne que tu connais. Et qu'en plus, ton rêve est de devenir maître de potion, mais qu'à cause de tes soi-disant antécédents tu ne trouves aucun tuteur. Ce qui pourrait bien changer si tu mènes à bien le projet de Luna : tu apporterais des centaines de nouveaux ingrédients pour nos potions ! Avec ta persévérance et ton intelligence, cela ne m'étonnerai même pas que tu réussisses à créer des potions sur place.

Drago n'avait rien répondu hormis un « je verrai » sèchement suivi par un claquement de porte, mais avait fait exactement ce que Saint-Potter avait suggéré. Il avait fait ses bagages pour se joindre au duo constitué de Luna et Barnabé. Ensemble, ils avaient exploré l'Asie, des pics montagneux du Népal aux rizières du Laos, découvrant nombre d'ingrédients et animaux fantastiques qui leur étaient inconnus. Malgré la barrière de la langue, ils discutaient avec les sorciers locaux, échangeaient leurs astuces et recettes. Ils étaient rentrés après trois ans d'un périple qui avait métamorphosé Drago. Il était revenu plus serein, plus confiant en l'avenir aussi.

Les choses s'étaient déroulées de fait comme l'avait prédit Potter, en mieux. Avec son expérience gagnée et les nouvelles connaissances qu'il avait pu apporter à la science occidentale, il n'avait eu aucun mal à trouver une place dans un cabinet de potionniste, avant de se lancer trois ans plus tard à son compte. Il travaillait désormais pour lui-même, confectionnant des potions à la demande de ses clients.

Il consacrait les jours creux à réfléchir à de nouvelles potions, ou bien à des variantes simplifiées des mélanges déjà connus – comme ce week-end ci. Il avait passé la nuit à étudier des branches qu'il avait prélevé sur un Figuier des pagodes. Cet arbre, réputé pour avoir abrité l'Éveil du Bouddha, recelait d'intéressantes propriétés dans son écorce. Selon ses estimations, il pourrait réduire les étapes de préparation de la potion de Wiggenweld de vingt-deux à cinq étapes – un grand gain de temps, qui pourrait permettre de sauver des vies en cas d'extrême urgence.

Il y avait une seule chose que Potter n'avait pas prévu en exposant sa géniale idée à Drago : que ce dernier tombe amoureux de Luna Lovegood.

Drago en avait été le premier surpris : mais à quel moment avait-il bien pu _tomber amoureux_ de _Luna Lovegood_ ? Quand il était tombé dans un ravin de la jungle Birmane ? Quand il avait fumé une substance non identifiée que lui avait conseillé un prêtre hindou ? Ou bien quand il avait remarqué à quel point Luna Lovegood était belle, avec son air rêveur, ses boucles blondes, ses yeux bleus et sa gentillesse qui enveloppait tout ceux qui s'approchaient d'elle ?

Il ne savait pas. Toutes ses certitudes se réduisaient au fait qu'il aimait être en sa présence, que celle-ci le rassurait et lui donnait l'impression de devenir un meilleur homme chaque jour. Qu'il aimait être au près d'elle, de se réveiller à ses côtés – comme aujourd'hui. S'étirant maladroitement, il se leva du lit en essayant de ne pas faire du bruit afin de ne pas troubler son sommeil. Rejoignant son bureau où se trouvait ses notes de la veille, son regard fut toutefois attiré par un parchemin qui n'entretenait aucun rapport avec ses recherches professionnelles : il s'agissait en effet d'un faire-part de mariage.

Le sien.

L'idée que dans moins de trois mois il serait unis à Luna Loveggod lui paraissait toujours aussi étrange – mais pour la première fois, l'idée de s'engager de manière aussi sérieuse ne l'effrayait pas. Au contraire.

Prenant une tasse de café avant de se remettre dans son étude, il regarda distraitement par la fenêtre qui donnait sur leur petit jardin. Dehors, le ciel était clair et lumineux – tout comme son avenir promettait d'être.

Une seule ombre planait sur le tableau pourtant par ailleurs parfait de sa vie : la pensée qu'il devait tout ce bonheur à Potter et à ses foutues idées !

* * *

**Note (de fin) :** Barnabée est un personnage qui apparait dans le jeu _Harry Potter, secret à Poudlard_.


End file.
